The Heylin Vampire
by Kiya-Reed09
Summary: What if Jack Spicer wasn't what everyone thought he was? What if all this time he was a completely differet person in the past that was not alive?
1. Prologue

Kiya: Ok for those who haven't read The Lost Heir, I am its creator and now I've come up with another story to tell.

Chase: Oh great... I thought you were still writing The Lost Heir?

Kiya: I am! I'm just creating this story before someone else writes it first.

Chase: What is it this time? A sequel to confuse your fans?

Kiya: Nope. Like I said this is a new story so please give me your support and reviews.

Chase: I'm not giving you crap.

Kiya: NOT YOU! My faithful fans out there. Hope you enjoy!

Prologue

In the streets of ancient China, known as Cathay, a young man was running as fast as he could to escape the clutches of a monster. He was just having a quiet little walk when he stumbled upon the monster, sucking the blood out of one of the women that worked late at night. This pleasant walk turned immediately into a life or death run as the monster looked up to see the young man staring at him. The young man's short black hair was moving at every direction when he turned into the next corner, hoping to lose the creature. When the young man looked behind to see the creature wasn't behind him anymore he stopped and sat down by the wall.

Taking deep breaths, he heard a noise that brought his thoughts back to the creature he recently escaped. He turned his head to the sound only to find a cat knocking the jar of water. The young man sighed with relief and was about to get up when a force brought him up by his neck. There, in front of him, was the blood-sucking creature he thought he eluded. It had red hair, lighter than its crimson red eyes staring at him with hunger.

"Because of you I lost a very good meal," it hissed as it clenched its fingers tightly around the young man's neck, "I hope you're a better substitute for that meal with all the running you caused me." Without giving him an answer it bit his throat and started to drain him. The young man screamed as he felt his blood being drained and his heart pounding against his crest. He tried to kick at the monster only to have missed it.

"What are you?" the young man whispered as he felt his heart slowing down. The creature removed its fangs from him and dropped him on the dirt road. Licking the blood off its mouth, it smirked with triumph at its prey. It then bent down close enough to whisper its answer in the young man's ear.

"I am a vampire," it stated plainly and started to walk off as if nothing happened. It turned back and, thinking that the youth was going to die anyways, introduced itself. "My name is Jake Slicer and I know we won't meet again." As it continued walking out of the alley and into a more darker area it heard something from the distance and turn to meet it. There in dark was a witch with red hair who saw the entire show and came to meet the winner.

"My name is Wuya and I saw what you did to that boy," she spoke with amusement in her voice.

"What ever you saw will be your last if you utter a word to your kind," Jake hissed with venom in his voice as he advanced towards her with eyes ready to kill.

"Oh heavens no, I'm not here for that, I'm here hoping you would join me," she quickly replied, knowing the vampire's strength was powerful than her magic.

"But we're your going I tend not to follow," the vampire mocked as it came closer now to the trembling witch.

"No!" she screamed as she tried to stop him, "I am the Heylin witch who only wishes to see Dachi dead and not my own." At this Jake stopped and looked at her again searching for any fault in her words. See none he backed away with a smirk.

"Oh you're _that_ Wuya," he spoke with amusement in his voice, "Sorry there are so many witches with hardly any power and with the same name that I mistaken you for a phony. So you're here because?"

"I'm here to ask if you'll join me to destroy Dachi once and for all!" Wuya yelled with rage that not only was he playing with her but was mocking her as well.

"Oh well if you came at a better time I would have joined you," he spoke as he started to walk away from the witch, "But as of tonight, Jake Slicer will not walk on the earth evermore." With that he vanished in the dark, never to be seen or heard from again.

Kiya: Well that's it for now.

Chase: Well Kiya, I never knew you had such a dark way in writing stories like this one.

Kiya: O.o Who are you and what have you done to the real Chase Young?

Chase: O.o What? Can't I complement on a dark fic for once?

Kiya: (whispers) I'm keeping an eye on you.

Chase: O.o

Kiya: Anyways please read and review! >)


	2. The Sword

Kiya: Oh boy this story is turning out to be good!

Chase: How? You only wrote the prologue of the story.

Kiya: True but good enough to get reviews!

Chase: Your addicted to them aren't you?

Kiya: Yep! The more the merrier. Now on to the next chapter!

Chapter One: The Sword

It was a quiet night as the monks slept with ease in the famous Xiaolin Temple. That is, until the alarm turned on and the monks groaned. As they rushed into the meditation room they were greeted by Master Fung and Dojo, who were waiting patiently for the monks. Well not everyone.

"Come on, move it!" Dojo practically screeched as he spotted the monks.

"What's the problem Dojo?" Kimiko, the dragon warrior of Fire, groaned tiredly as she was rubbing her eyes.

"Yea Dojo, you're never this impatient when it comes to a Shen-Gon-Wu," Raimundo, dragon warrior of Wind, joined in, equally as tired as the other monks.

"This is no ordinary Wu gang! This is THE most important Wu that can't ever fall into the Heylin hands," Dojo yelled as he presented the scroll of the Shen-Gon-Wu, "This Wu is known as the Sword of Death. Who ever wields this Wu can kill, instantly, anything it touches when you call out its power!"

"So you mean that this Wu could-" Omi, the dragon warrior of Water, was cut off as Dojo filled in what the young monk was about to say.

"Could help the Heylin side destroy the Xiaolin monks and anyone else who gets in their way. They'll be practically impossible to stop!"

"Dang then we better get moving!" Clay, the dragon warrior of Earth yelled as the other monks were now aware the danger that would unfold. Dojo instantly transformed into his giant form and carried the monks into the unknown world of the night.

Elsewhere...

Wuya sensed the new Wu as she shuddered from the effects she had for being a witch with tremendous power, that is if Chase Young had given her powers back after he returned her to her normal human form. She, too, knew what this Wu was and immediately went to inform Chase.

"Chase a new Shen-Gon-Wu has activated and this one will please you very well," Wu told Chase with excitement in her voice.

"And what makes you think I'll be interested in one of your foolish magic artifacts?" Chase replied coldly to the witch. He truly hated her for her annoyance and ambition to gather the Wu for power.

"Because this Wu will put an end to the Xiaolin monks forever with just one touch," Wuya informed with amusement in her voice.

"What is it?" Chase asked annoyed of the witch persistence to get him interested in another hunt for a Wu that isn't good for his ideas for ruling the world.

"Have you ever heard of the Sword of Death?" Wuya asked getting to the point in all of this. This caught Chase's attention immediately as he turned to face her and grinned.

"I have,"

Jack's Mansion...

Jack was up that night repairing some robots that were destroyed by the Xiaolin monks in their last encounter. As he was working on his last robot his Shen-Gon-Wu detector activated in a loud beep.

"Off all the times it would go off, why now?" Jack asked himself as he laid down his tools and hopped on one of his jets, that he made himself. He hated venturing into the night to find a Shen-Gon-Wu. The night brought up some memories he didn't want to remember and every time he did, he would hate every moment of it. But he brushed it aside as he took off.

"This Wu better be useful for me to get it that this time," he growled to himself as he followed the radar that lead him to the Wu.

Somewhere in an Underground Cave...

Omi and the gang had been traveling deeper into the dark cave with only a lantern to guide them through the darkness. It had been only an hour and still they didn't find it.

"Are you sure the Wu is here?" Omi asked Dojo as he was getting impatient and tired of the walk.

"I'm possitive, but the weird thing is that I don't remember going down this far when I hid it here," Dojo responded as he looked worried. Their travel came to an end when there wasn't any path to lead to and in front of them was a coffin."W-What's this coffin doing h-here?"

"You mean it wasn't here before?" Rai asked as he, too, was getting scared but was too proud to admit it.

"No but judging by the wood it looks like its fifteen-hundred years old," Dojo answered.

"Well is the Wu in there?" Kimiko asked, hoping that it wasn't and that they could look somewhere else.

"Defiantly," Dojo replied.

"Well only one way to find out," Clay whispered, loud enough for the others to hear, as he started to open the lid of the coffin. As the lid came fully off they peered inside, but for what was inside scared them half to death. Inside was a raven haired boy, no older than sixteen, laying inside the coffin with a sword in his hands, placed like he was a Viking warrior . But that wasn't what scared them; what scared them was the fact that the body was in perfect condition in a fifteen-hundred year old coffin!

"Is he alive?" Omi asked as he was the first to break the minute long silence as he stared at the body.

"Perhaps but he has the Wu!" Dojo yelled as everyone looked back on to the body. Sure enough the sword that the body had was the Shen-Gon-Wu, the Sword of Death.

"Ok so how do we get the Wu from it?" Rai asked as he was nervous as ever.

"I'm will not disturb the resting place of the dead!" Omi screamed as he stared angrily at his friends.

"Its monk custom that we do not dare disturb the resting place of the dead for any reason," Dojo informed the confused monks as they stared at their friend with amazement.

"So then how do we get the Wu?" Kimiko asked knowing that they couldn't leave a very dangerous Wu there.

"You're not," a voice came from behind them as they turned around to see the one person they didn't want to encounter. Chase young and Wuya stood before them ready to fight, well Chase was while Wuya stood by the sidelines.

"Chase Young," Omi spoke as he glared at his opponent, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to retrieve the Wu you help discover for us," Chase replied in a mocking tone, "How kind of you."

"There's no way were letting you get this Wu!" Clay yelled as the monks went into formation. As they were fighting Chase, another opponent appears and isn't too thrilled who was here.

"Great what are you guys doing here?" the voice spoke in annoyance. Everyone stopped what they were doing to notice Jack Spicer was there.

"I should ask you the same thing, Spicer?" Chase asked as he stared at the idiot.

"I'm just here for the Wu nothing else so get out of my way," Jack barked as he moved to the coffin. Chase stared at the red head with shock. 'Strange, this is a first, usually he would come with his robots and act annoying but he isn't, why?' Chase thought as he realized that the monks split. Rai and Omi continued to fight Chase while Clay and Kimiko went after Spicer.

"What's wrong afraid of the dark?" Kimiko asked in mockery to Jack. He just only glared at them as he tried to get through. There was a sudden wind that knocked Jack bacwards.

"Thanks Rai!" Clay yelled to were Rai was, only to realize that Raimundo was still fighting Chase alongside with Omi. 'That's strange, I thought that wind came from Rai?' Clay thought as he started in confusion.

"Clay get over here quick!" Kimiko yelled back to get Clay's attention. Clay ran to where Kimiko was only to find that both the Wu and body was gone.

Where did it-" Clay was about to asked until he heard a girly scream.

"AHHHHHH!" thegirly screambelonged to Jack, no question about it, but when everyone turned to see what all the screaming was about, they found the body in question.

Kiya: GRAVE ROBBERS!

Chase: Did that body move?

Kiya: No, it exploded into millions of pieces. Of course it MOVED!

Chase: O.o

Kiya: Well, what is the explanation of the dead body moving and why did it only go after Jack? Stay tuned and find out! >)


End file.
